1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a network system having an air conditioner and a control method thereof.
2. Background
An air conditioner is a consumer electronic device that maintains air in a room to be in a most appropriate status based on use and purpose. For example, the air conditioner may be used to control a room to be in a cool state in summer and to be in a warm state in winter. The air conditioner may also be used to regulate humidity of a room, and clean the air in a room for a pleasant and clean state. The air conditioner may have a cooling cycle of compression, condensation, expansion, and evaporation processes of a refrigerant. Accordingly, the air conditioner may provide a cooling operation or a heating operation of a set space (e.g. an indoor space).
An air conditioner may be a separate type air conditioner having a separate indoor unit and outdoor unit, and/or an integrated type air conditioner having an integrated indoor unit and outdoor unit, based on whether an indoor unit and an outdoor unit are separated or are not separated. The outdoor unit may include a compressor and an indoor heat exchanger for exchanging heat with outdoor air. The indoor unit may include an indoor heat exchanger for exchanging heat with indoor air.
When a cooling operation is performed in a cooling cycle, the outdoor heat exchanger may serve as a condenser, and the indoor heat exchanger may serve as an evaporator. On the contrary, when a heating operation is performed in a heating cycle, the indoor heat exchanger may serve as a condenser, and the outdoor heat exchanger may serve as an evaporator.
FIG. 1 shows a network system for operating an air conditioner that includes an indoor unit and an outdoor unit. Other arrangements may also be provided.
FIG. 1 shows that a network system may include a plurality of indoor units 1, a plurality of outdoor units 2 and a control device 5. The indoor units 1 may discharge conditioned air into an indoor space. The outdoor units 2 may be in a communication enabled connection to the plurality of indoor units 1. The control device 5 may deliver a control signal from the indoor unit 1 to at least one of the outdoor units 2.
The plurality of indoor units 1 may include a first indoor unit, a second indoor unit . . . and an Nth indoor unit. The plurality of outdoor units 2 may include a first outdoor unit, a second outdoor unit . . . and an Nth outdoor unit.
The control device 5 may deliver a control signal to the specific outdoor unit 2 that matches the first indoor unit 1 when the control signal is provided (or generated) from the first indoor unit 1 (from among the plurality of indoor units 1). The control device 5 may only serve to deliver control information of the indoor unit 1 to the outdoor unit 2 after simply matching the indoor unit 1 to the outdoor unit 2.
However, the air conditioner may differently set state information or function information (i.e., operating standards) based on outdoor unit conditions and/or indoor loads. The state information or function information may be necessarily updated periodically and/or based on predetermined standards.
However, since there are limitations in remotely updating the above information, a user who controls the air conditioner may feel inconvenient. For example, a service technician may personally visit a place having an installed air conditioner and may inconveniently update the state information or function information.